The Reunion Tour
by MakesTheWorldTasteGood
Summary: 15 years later, Willy Wonka and Charlie are hosting a new tour, and inviting all of the other ticket winners to come join them. Sadly, life has not turned out so hot for the other children, and they may still hold a grudge against the candy makers (Involves safe for work WonkaXCharlie, based on the 1971 movie)
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hey! just letting you guys know that the first two chapters are a bit eh, they're short introductory chapters and will fill you in and go by fast, so please stick with the story, it will get much better!**

Veruca Salt sat in her large room surrounded by her many things, but no matter how rich her family was, no matter how many things she had, she knew none of them could make her happy. She sat in her bed, tears running down her face, as she looked down at a photograph of a man about her age, she rubbed her stomach and considered if she were strong enough to raise a child on her own.

At the same time, somewhere else in the world, Violet Beauregarde was lifting weights in her room, surrounded by trophies. Her skin was still stained a slight purplish pink from the injury she had at the factory, making it look as if she had poor circulation, besides that she was perfectly healthy, much healthier than most people her age in fact. She had traded her gum chewing records for many other competitions, but deep down she knew that no matter how hard she worked, she will never feel it was enough.

In Germany, Augustus Gloop layed on the floor of his house, too weak to do anything else, he had not eaten in three days. His sickly thin, frail body had no strength to give and a part of him hoped he would die there. Augustus suffered from severe depression and anorexia, he felt he had nothing to give to the world, he had missed 7 therapy appointments and was feeling especially low today.

Mike Teavee sat on his couch and watched tv, something he did nearly every day, morning to night. He was tall and lanky due to being stretched at the factory and his life was going nowhere, he did not have even the slightest motivation, he had no job, he had no friends, he only had the television, an escape from the horrible reality that has caused him so much pain over the years. He took a swig of his beer and sang along to a commercial jingle

Suddenly, all at the same time, no matter what time it was in the places they were, for that's how Willy Wonka likes to organize things, there was a ringing or knocking on their door.

Veruca quickly wiped the tears on her sleeve and stood up to open the door to her room. She had never left her fathers house, she saw no reason to, she could do and have whatever she wants here. She opened the door and was greeted by a butler, she frowned at him sternly, for she hated to be disturbed

"What?"

The butler silently handed her a package and then left down one of the many halls.

Violet put down her weights and walked to the front door, she found a package on the step, she picked it up and brought it into the house.

Augustus, with a groan, forced himself onto his feet and checked the mailbox, also finding a package.

Mike's package was small enough to fit in his mail slot, so to his happiness he did not need to leave the house in order to open his package.

Each package had the inmistakeable 'W' on the package, and they all let out a sigh as they were reminded of one of the lowest points in their life. One by one, from different parts of the world, the children opened their packages

In her own package, Veruca found a huge golden egg, she growled under her breath

"Fuck you, candyman"

As she turned it around in her hands, she discovered something was written on the back with dried frosting.

Violet found a pack of dinner gum, which had now been perfected and sold on the markets, no more blueberry kids. She assumed it was a mocking gesture and was about to throw it away, but noticed someone had written on the pack with a pen.

Augustus teared up as he found a melted Wonka bar in his package, and ignoring the painful memories it brought back, began to wipe his eyes so he could read the large sticky note stuck to the front of it

Mike found in his package a pair of goggles from the Wonkavision room, and across the lenses the message was stamped in

And so, all together, in different parts of the world, for that's how Wonka intended it, they read

"Hello my potential chocolateers that did not cut the chase, I contact you 14 years later to inform you that the tour is far from over! Charlie and I welcome you the new, updated, fantabulous reunion tour to celebrate your past victories and make up for the terrible way things turned out last time. We cannot wait to see how you've all grown, blah blah blah, be there at 12 sharp

Love,

Willy Wonka and Charlie Bucket"


	2. Chapter 2: Lovers Discussion

"Do you suppose this is really a good idea?"

Wonka had been daydreaming when Charlie had spoken, and was not paying attention, his head snapped up with awareness

"I'm sorry darling, I did not quite catch that, care to repeat yourself?"

Charlie sighed, sitting at the edge of their bed as Wonka was jotting down ideas for new inventions, he rubbed his legs, only covered by boxers

"I said do you suppose this is a good idea?"

Wonka spun around in his chair to face Charlie, his legs crossed and his elbow against the desk behind him

"Why would you think it was not a good idea, Charlie boy?"

Charlie sighed and leaned on his arm

"I don't know, they were so awful before, and what if they're still mad at us?"

Wonka laughed lightly, then got up to sit down next to his apprentice, he sat close to Charlie and ran his hand down his back, the smooth leather gloves felt nice against Charlie's bare back.

"Charlie dear, we're all adults here, I doubt they'd still be angry about something that happened so long ago. This is a good idea, it will be nice to catch up with the other ticket winners and see how they've been doing, and best of all, it will give them closure. No Charlie, I'm sure this is not a bad idea, so please don't worry, you've been nervous about this all week"

Charlie sighed and leaned against his mentors shoulder, snugging himself under his warm arm

"Yes… I suppose you're right…"

They'd gotten together when Charlie was 19 years old and Wonk was 37, and had been happily dating for 9 years now, and throughout all that time Charlie usually had the better judgment, especially when it came to social events, so he could not help but continue to worry despite Will's comforts… But he was not going to let that bother him now, tomorrow was the big day, and nothing could be done about that even if Wonka did agree with him. So instead of continuing the discussion, he simply crawled under the covers

"Come to bed Will, be my big spoon…"

Charlie patted the spot next to him, but Wonka shook his head

"Charlie, you know how important this new invention is to me…"

Charlie whined

"Pllleaaaseeee Mr. Wonka, you can do that later, I want to cuddle"

A warm smile spread across his face, it was so hard to say no to Charlie

"…Alright, just let me get into my bed clothes"

Charlie let out a little 'yay' and waited patiently for Wonka to strip off one of his elaborate suits that he insisted on wearing every day and slip into silk pajamas, a few minutes later he curled next to Charlie, playing with his apprentice's soft, shoulder length blonde hair. Charlie smiled and snuggled close to him, pressing against Wonka's warm body.

Wonka nuzzled his head against Charlies neck, and with the scent of blueberry conditioner in his nostrils, began to drift to sleep


	3. Chapter 3: Lets Begin

Charlie stood in front of a wall mirror right by the outer door of the factory, he was running his fingers though his long, golden hair, trying to get it just right before he faced the crowd of cameras and children. As he began to adjust his bowtie, he felt the strong arms of his mentor wrap around his waste, Wonka rested his chin on top of the younger mans head, as Charlie was rather short for his age due to malnutrition when he was growing up.

"How is my little worrywart doing this morning?"

A blissful smile spread across the younger mans face as he melted into Wonka's arms

"A bit nervous"

Charlie felt Wonka smile against his head as he buried his face into his apprentices hair

"Well, that's to be expected, you're always nervous about something"

Charlie continued to fuss with his bowtie in the mirror

"Oh Will, I just wish I did not have so many freckles, and the gap in my front teeth is not becoming"

Wonka hugged him tighter

"Nonsense, everything you're saying is nonsense, your freckles are beautiful and the gap is adorable, you look lovely"

Charlie blushed and gripped Wonka's forearms with his hands, shutting his eyes as he let the older mans chest engulf him

"So do you sir"

They sat for a moment, simply enjoying each others existence, before Wonka finally released him and held out a gloved hand

"Shall we greet the crowd my little prince?"

Charlie continued to blush, and took his mentors hand, and with that they opened the door to the factory and was greeted by the roaring of the crowd

…

The ticket winners stood at the front of the gate, completely surrounded in their own bubble of reporters and cameras, the roaring crowd behind them and the babbling of newsmen all around them, but they paid no attention, they stared straight forward at the grand doors. The factory was even more marvelous than it had previously been, it had doubled in size and was freshly redesigned, no surprise considering people searching for the tickets brought in a ridiculous amount of cash. They looked at that factory with the same wonder they had when they were children, and were anxious to see what Wonka had planned for them.

Suddenly, the grand doors opened, and out came the chocolatiers, hand in hand. Veruca watched on in confusion, and then leaned in to Mike, whispering,

"Why are they holding hands? Seems a little strange…"

Mike scoffed at her

"You did not hear? They're faggots, it was huge news"

Veruca looked at her hands to hide her embarrassment, she did not usually keep up on current events, her father took care of everything for her and she was free to live in her own bubble, this make her feel ashamed, she continued on, hoping that Mike would forget her ignorance

"Why are they so popular if it's publically known? You'd think they'd get run out of business"

"Oh sure, it was a big deal at first, they're sales went down pretty badly for a few years, luckily the ticket thing made a LOT of money, so they were able to continue on, also Will does not have to pay his workers with anything except food and shelter. It got so bad Charlie could not leave the factory for a long time because of death threats, somebody even tried to bomb the factory at one point. But like all things in the media, it blew over, they found some new scandal to get pissed off about, and it became old news. Besides, truth of the matter is no other candy can even compare to Wonka's treats, so I think no matter how strange he is people are still going to buy his products"

Veruca smiled, she was glad he had bounced back, she honestly had no problem with homosexuals and did not understand why other people had a problem with them, but of course, would not mention that

"Yeah… He is pretty wonderful"

Wonka approached the gate, throwing out his hands

"Welcome back ticket winners!"

The crowd roared and cameras flashed in all directions, one by one they went through the gate, Wonka greeting each one and shaking their hands

First was Veruca, Wonka took her hand and gave her a firm handshake

"A pleasure Veruca, and I see that the Salt family is expanding, how exciting"

Veruca blushed, and zipped up her winter coat in an attempt to hide her stomach, she forced a smile

"Uh, y-yeah…"

She hurried along to avoid any more questions from the talkative candy man, and next was Mike, who was taller than even Wonka, and lanky to the point of it being almost unnatural looking, Wonka took his thin hand and gave him an astonished smile

"My my, that taffy puller really did it's job, huh?"

Mike said nothing, he simply snarled at Wonka, whipping his hand on his shirt. He came for the candy and the amazing factory, not to chitchat with the man who, on some level, led to the destruction of his life.

Next up was Augustus, he had finally eaten something, a large salad, in order to give him strength for the long day ahead of him. His eyes were sunken in and he hunched over, hardly able to carry his own mass, Wonka forced a worried smile, and took his bony hand

"Augustus, you uh… You lost weight…"

Augustus simply stood there, looking as If he were going to faint at any moment

"not nearly as much as I'd like to, Mr. Wonka" He replied in a dreary voice, then he moved forward slowly to join the others down the red carpet

Last but not least, Violet, Wonka smiled politely

"Hey there dear, still chewing gum?"

Violet winched at the question, but nodded

"A bit, sir…"

And so, with that, they began down to the factory doors and opened them, just like last time, there was a huge paper to sign, silently; they each wrote their names in ink at the bottom. Charlie stayed by Wonka's side, he wanted to avoid talking to the other ticket winners for as long as possible, for he still had the feeling that this would not end well

Violet was the first to sign, then spoke up almost immediately

"So Mr. Wonka, what do you have planned for the day? Are we going to see the chocolate room again?"

To everyone's surprise, Wonka burst out laughing

"Chocolate room? Are you Bonkers? Do you take me for a one trick pony? No, no chocolate room, you've already seen that, today is going to be a new experience, I will be showing you my newest add on's to the factory. Now come along, we have so much time and so little to do!"

Wonka strode ahead, swinging his cane in excitement, Charlie wandered behind, smiling shyly at the others, he said softly, so Wonka could not hear

"Strike that, reverse it"


End file.
